pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Baby
|pre=Hide and Seek |next=Pingu Plays Fish Tennis}} Lost Baby (sometimes known as Pinga is Left Out or by it's Canadian title Pingu Looses the Baby) is the eighth episode of the first season. Summary Pingu brings Pinga along with him to play with Pingo. When they meet up, Pingu and Pingo start playing leap-frog and Pinga really wants to join in. But Pingu, however, finds her too little to play, however, he reluctantly agrees to let her join for a bit when she says otherwise. When Pinga tries to jump over Pingu, she only goes as far as to cling onto his back much to Pingu's annoyance. She then tries to get Pingu to jump over her, but all he does is walk over her three times in a row, at this rate, Pingu manages to tell her she's too little, and even goes as far as to make himself look taller to get her to head back to the sledge. Pingu and Pingo have more fun with the leap frog game while Pinga just watches with tears trickling down her face. Pingu and Pingo both jump and slide sublimely over various other ice blocks in the area. When Pingo heads back to where they initially were, he is horrified to see that Pinga is nowhere to be seen, and immediately tells Pingu about her disappearance, which also baffles him. The two friends decide to look around the area to see if they can find her. After a few minutes of searching around, as well as Pingu rushing on top of a hill and calling for her, both he and Pingo find some footprints on the ground that match Pinga's feet, to which they follow until the footprints completely fade from the ground's view. Pingo then sees the scarf Pinga was wearing earlier, and when Pingu picks it up, it starts to make him tear up, which is only made worse when they see a giant hole near the scarf and they assume the worst has happen. Thinking Pinga has fallen down the hole, Pingu begins to tear up even more, while Pingo tries to comfort him, and the two trundle sadly back home. When they return, it is nighttime, and Pingu tells his mother about what happened, but she tells him Pinga made it all the way back home by herself, and the two see her in her highchair blowing a raspberry at them. Outraged about the stress she has put him through, Pingu immediately darts up to Pinga and begins whacking her with the scarf, but Mother quickly tells him make up instead. Pingu gives mother the scarf and she and Pingo watch to see what will happen next. Whenever Pingu tries to look at Pinga, she instantly turns her head away, so he patts Pinga's hand to comfort her and they both make up and hug each other, which Mother and Pingo applaud at. Pingu then happily feeds Pinga as the episode ends. Characters * Pingu * Pinga * Mother * Pingo Goofs * Pingu leaves his sledge behind when he and Pingo go home. * It takes Pingu and Pingo until night to get home, even though Pingu and Pinga got to Pingo in a matter of minutes earlier on. * The Canadian title card mispells the episode's name as Pingu Looses The Baby. It should actually say Pingu Loses The Baby. Gallery error2.PNG|Canadian Title Card LostBaby2.jpg LostBaby3.jpg LostBaby4.jpg|Pingu pretends to be Dad LostBaby5.jpg|Pingu and Pingo play Leap-Frog LostBaby6.jpg LostBaby7.jpg LostBaby8.jpg LostBaby9.jpg|Antarctica 175231.jpg LostBaby10.jpg|Pingu and Pingo find Pinga's footprints LostBaby11.jpg|Pingu and Pingo find Pinga's scarf LostBaby12.jpg|A Deep Hole! LostBaby13.jpg|Did Pinga jump down it? LostBaby14.jpg LostBaby15.jpg|Pingu and Pingo go sadly home LostBaby16.jpg LostBaby17.jpg|Pingo in tears LostBaby18.jpg LostBaby19.jpg LostBaby20.jpg LostBaby21.jpg|Pingu smacking Pinga with her scarf LostBaby22.jpg LostBaby23.jpg|Pingu and Pinga make up LostBaby24.jpg LostBaby25.jpg film_inside_01_08.jpg|Rare Photo Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes